It won't happen again?
by XoXPansyXoXMalfoyXoX
Summary: Pansy loves her husband. Lucius loves his wife and son. Yet, they feel something for one another neither can describe, so they deside to expiriment. When Lucius says it won't happen again, does he mean it? Will add more chapters after a review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Warning: Sexual Conduct

A/N: Read and review! This is my first fic up, yeah I know a lot of smut in it but I hope you like it still.

* * *

Pansy looked out a window, her growing hair flowing from a slight breeze. "Do you have to go?" she asked.

Draco sighed, "I'm sorry," Draco walked beside her and Pansy looked in his eyes. "I must. This was my father's mission." Draco told her.

Lucius sat in a wheel chair staring at a blazing fire. "He can't do this on that leg." Draco told Pansy.

"Someone else maybe-" Pansy began.

Draco put a finger up to silience her. "No one else is aloud. The dark lord is already unhappy of my father's accident." Draco said with a sigh.

Pansy nodded. "Be careful." She told him. She reached her hand in his platinum blonde hair slicked back in a pony-tail. He looked like Lucius so much. Pansy kissed Draco.

Draco smiled at her.

"I'll be safe." Draco said.

Lucius rolled his eyes staring at the fire. He looked at Pansy's reflection in a mirror.

"I love you." Pansy told Draco.

"I love you too." Draco replied. He smiled. He reached for Pansy's left hand and spun a wedding ring with a smile.

Pansy kissed him. "Why so soon, we just got back from the honey moon?" Pansy asked.

Draco sighed. "We'll get time to ourselves soon enough. Until my father is alowed to walk on that leg, I must take his missions." Draco told her.

Pansy sighed but nodded.

He nodded at Pansy. He walked over to the fire place where a picture of Narcissa sat. He sighed. He missed her, she died before Draco returned from hiding. Before they managed to get Lucius out of Azkaban. "I'll be home soon." Draco said.

Lucius nodded at him. "Good luck." he said still looking at Pansy's reflection.

Draco didn't notice this. He walked out of the room.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you need anything?" Pansy asked walking over to him.

Lucius shook his head.

"If you need me, be sure to call on me." Pansy said.

Lucius nodded, he remained silient.

Pansy sighed and left. Lucius and she never spoke much. She walked into her and Draco's bedroom and sat looking out the window. She watched the leaves fall slowly from near-by tree's. She loved Draco so much. Since Draco became a death eater, their relationship wasn't as strong as usual. So many things Draco was forbidden to tell her. So many doors of conversation closed. So much less time to be alone. Even on the honey moon Draco had to leave a few times for missions. When they got back the two found out Lucius had broken his leg and was unable to work on the next big mission. Draco was passed the mission. It was his biggest chance to prove himself loyal. After he failed to kill Dumbledore, he wasn't trusted much. He was given small unimportant missions. Pansy was thankfull for that though. She doesn't want him in any danger.

A shiver crawled up her spin. Her thoughts had suddenly fled from Draco and herself. Suddenly they landed on Lucius Malfoy. What was she doing thinking about her father-in-law all of a sudden. She wasn't just thinking about him, she saw him in a light she never saw him before. He was a very handsome man. His long blonde hair usually pulled back. His eyes glittering beautifully in the lighting. Pansy shook the image out of her head.

She shivered again. A shiver usually felt when your no longer alone, or you feel that way. A set of arms wrapped around her. Pansy sighed. "Draco" She said. She felt lips press against her neck. "Aren't you supposed to be on a mission?" Pansy said she rolled her head to the opposite side. "No." A voice said the voice didn't belong to her husband. This caused Pansy to jump slightly. She looked to see Lucius standing there- standing?

"Don't be afraid my dear." Lucius said a sly grin growing on his face.

"B-but you broke your leg..." Pansy said.

"I'm as healthy as an oxe." Lucius told her proudly. "I don't know about you, my dear, but I find you very attractive." Lucius told her.

"I'm a married woman." Pansy said standing up. She found it hard to resist Lucius's charm.

"I know that." Lucius said. He took a step closer to her.

"To your son." Pansy said looking at him shocked.

Lucius paused a moment. "Ah, you think I don't care for him now?" Lucius said.

Pansy didn't respond.

"I care for my son, no matter what you may believe." Lucius told her stepping closer. "I see what he see's in you." Lucius added. "Your beautiful features" Lucius rubbed a hand gently over her face.

"You faked a broken leg." Pansy said ignoring him as well as she could.

Lucius smiled slyly. "Whatever it took to have you alone, my dear." Lucius said.

"Don't you care about you wife! She may have died but-" Pansy was cut off.

Lucius pressed his lips against hers gently. "I still love her. I will always love her." Lucius told her.

Pansy looked confused.

Lucius appeared amused at this. "I don't know what it is I feel for you." Lucius stepped towards her.

This time Pansy didn't struggle to move or say anything.

"I can tell you feel the same for me." Lucius said.

"I love Draco..." Pansy said quietly.

"I love my son, and I still love Narcissa." Lucius told her. "Flatter an old man." Lucius told her.

"Your not old Mr. Malfo-" Lucius's lips cut her off.

"Lucius, call me Lucius." he told her.

"Lucius..." Pansy said quietly.

"We don't have to tell Draco." Lucius told her, his lips so close to her ear she could feel his warm breathe gentle against her. He kissed her neck gently.

Pansy closed her eyes and bit her lip. "This is wrong." she stated. Lucius bit her neck. Pansy moaned.

"It seems wrong, but it feels so right." Lucius breathed against her neck.

Pansy couldn't object. She looked deep into his eyes. He cupped her face in his hands. "It seems stupid if we both are feeling the same thing to pass up this oppertunity." he told her staring in her eyes.

Pansy ran out of protests. She kissed him gently. Lucius raised an eyebrow. "And I thought you were going to back away." He chuckled.

"Your right." Pansy brushed her hand threw his hair. "I do want this..." She told him.

Lucius smiled in satisfaction. He kissed her. Lucius pushed her onto the bed.

Pansy easily fell backward.

Lucius climbed ontop of her kissing her chest and neck. He bit her neck.

Pansy moaned.

Lucius sat up for a moment. He flipped Pansy's skirt up. He rubbed his hands over her inner thighs.

Pansy pulled his head down to hers and kissed him gently on the lips urging him to go on.

Lucius smiled at the look of need in her eyes. He desided to toy with her. He slowly pulled down her underwear his hands gently rubbing against her middle and her thighs.

Pansy moaned wanting more. She started to unbutton his pants.

He pushed her hands back above her head and held them together. His one hand big enough to hold her two held her arms above her head.

With his free hand he gently touched inner thighs. He kissed her at the same time.

She moaned in his mouth.

Lucius slid his fingers along her moist center.

Pansy couldn't take this torture. She rolled over ontop of him.

Lucius was not expecting this. He smirked at her. He was surpised at her strength. He was also surprised at how quickly she took the lead.

Pansy unbuttoned his pants at last. Her skirt drapped back over the top of her thighs. She pulled his pants off of him. She saw a growing buldge in Lucius's boxers. Pansy smirked at him. She wanted to get him back. She took her shirt off. Leaving her only in a lacy black bra and her skirt.

Lucius's buldge grew larger in his boxers.

Pansy unsnapped her bra in the back. She didn't take it off of her though. It still covered her breasts.

Lucius reached his hands up and pulled her bra off of her and grabbed her full breasts.

Pansy smiled satisfied enough for right now with that pay back.She quickly pulled Lucius's boxers down. She rubbed her hand over the tip of Lucius's hard member.

Lucius moaned. He pulled ontop of her. He was done waiting. He pulled her skirt off and he pushed into her.

Pansy moaned.

Lucius pulled himself out. He pushed back in again. He continued doing this slowly at first.

Pansy wrapped her legs around his waist."Faster..." She breathed.

Sweat fell from both of there faces combining as it fell down there bodies.

Lucius moved faster in and out of Pansy.

Pansy moaned, she scratched at his back in attempt to pull her closer to him. Pansy moaned in pleasure.

Lucius began to loose his self control. He sped up rapidly.

Pansy moaned loudly.

His light hair tangled lazily with her dark. Sweat covered both of their bodies.

Lucius slowed down only a little bit, he bite her neck.

Pansy moaned.

Lucius and Pansy rolled over. Lucius shoved himself farther into her during the process.

Pansy moaned louder. She smirked she was ontop of him.

Lucius looked at her waiting for her next move.

Pansy rocked back and forth gently moving herself over his member.

"Pasny..." Lucius moaned.

Pansy smirked. She began to ride him harder and faster. The expression on Lucius's face caused her to smirk. She kissed him.

Lucius wanted his control back he rolled her over, again, shoving himself roughly into her. Lucius sped up abruptly. He kissed and nibbled onher breasts and her neck.

Pansy breathed deeply as he did so.

Lucius continued at a slower speed.

Pansy screamed loudly hitting her climax.

Lucius wasn't done yet. He pumped harder and faster into her for a fewmoments.

Lucius moaned loudly and collapsed on Pansy.

Both breathing heavily.

Lucius brushed Pansy's hair away from her forehead and kissed her.

Pansy suddenly felt a jolt of guilt.

Lucius must have sensed this. "Don't be guilty." He told her.

"Why not?" Pansy asked looking above his shoulder toward the ceiling.

"Because... there is nothing to be guilty of." Lucius told her. "It won't happen again" He told her.

Pansy looked at him her eyes fluttering in shock.

"It won't happen again" Lucius repeated. "If it did, then we could be guilty but a little expirement- isn't what we should be getting guilted from." Lucius smiled at her.

Pansy smiled back. She rested her head on a pillow able to relax a bit. His words calmed her somehow.

Lucius kissed her again.

Pansy looked at him. "It won't happen again?" she asked.

Lucius shot her a smile and stood up and walked into the shower to get cleaned up.

Pansy watched him walk away and sighed. She couldn't make the guilt go away but she also couldn't help wanting that moment to come back to her.

Draco didn't find out when he came home.

Pansy and Lucius showered and Pansy changed the sheets of there bed, everything she could so Draco didn't find out. She was guilty of course, she loved Draco with all of her heart. There was just something she craved from Lucius... it was like he was a drug. Trying it was supposed to make her better... but did it make her crave more of Lucius Malfoy?

A/N:

You read it all, now don't you think you should review?

Possible chapters ahead, I'm not sure yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Warning: Sexual Conduct

A/N: Read and review! This is my first fic up, yeah I know a lot of smut in it but I hope you like it still.

* * *

Lucius sat in his study.

Draco walked in. "Father, your leg feeling any better?" He asked.

"It's getting there." Lucius lied.

Draco sat infront of his desk. "Isn't there a spell?" Draco asked. He looked exhausted.

"I am using one already. It's healing it slower than I'd hope though." Lucius told him.

Draco sighed. "I'm just so tired, and I want to spend some time with Pansy." Draco said.

Lucius nodded.

Draco flinched. "He's calling." He rubbed his hand over his burning mark.

Lucius looked at his mark not realizing it was burning.

"I'll cover for you." Draco said. He disapperated.

Lucius stood up and streched his legs.

A knock came at the door.

Lucius sat down quickly. "Come in." He called.

Pansy walked in.

Lucius stood up and streched more. "I thought it would have been house help." he said.

"Why thank you, you seem so happy to see me." Pansy said sarcasticly.

"I am very happy to see you." Lucius told her.

She smiled at him.

"Your husband just left." He informed Pansy.

"Oh, I didn't know he came here." Pansy said.

Lucius arched an eyebrow. "What brings you by then?" Lucius asked.

Pansy bit her lip.

Lucius's eyebrow arched more. A smirk grew on his face. "Pansy, darling, what happened to it won't happened again?" Lucius asked her.

Pansy opened her mouth.

Lucius took this oppertunity to kiss her.

When Lucius pulled away she was breathing heavily. "I should ask you the same thing."

"Did I take your breath away?" Lucius asked with a smirk. Lucius didn't give her a chance to reply he kissed her.

"Lucius... I thought it was going to be over. There was nothing we were going to be guilty about." Pansy said her voice low.

"Then why did you come?" Lucius whispered suductivly in her ear.

"I..." Pansy was at lose for words.

"I thought so." Lucius whispered. He nibbled on her ear.

Pansy wanted to pull away, she loved Draco. She didn't want Lucius to stop though. She moved slightly as she tried to make up her mind and stayed her ground.

Lucius pushed her back on to his desk. "I like it better when you wear skirts." He told her. "Much faster." He began to unbutton her pants.

Pansy smirked at him. She had caved into him. She had caved like she was addicted to him. She kissed his neck and unbuttoned his pants.

Lucius slipped her pants off quickly and kissed her roughly.

Pansy pushed him off of her.

"Whats wrong?" Lucius asked.

Pansy pushed everything off of his desk.

Lucius went to push her back down again. Pansy stepped aside. "Sit." she instructed.

Lucius raised an eyebrow but sat on his desk.

Pansy kissed him. She played with trim of his unbuttoned pants. He thrusted up toward her hands. She moved her hands back. She kissed his neck.

Lucius let out a moan.

Pansy lowered herself to her knee's.

Lucius opened his mouth to speak. He closed it as his pants and boxers were lowered.

Pansy smirked up at Lucius. "My, my, I didn't realize you were this big last time." She said.

Lucius smirked at her.

She kissed his inner thighs teasingly.

Lucius moaned. He pushed her head onto his member.

Pansy chuckled. The vibrations of his laugh arousing his member. She moved her lips around his large member. She slid her mouth back and forth slowly.

Lucius thrusted to her a little bit.

Pansy's tounge wandered over his member, she pulled her mouth off of his member and kissed his thighs. She massaged his legs around his stiff piece.

Lucius moaned. He pushed her head back.

She moved away and stood up.

Lucius looked at her longingly. He walked over to her and pulled her shirt off. Pansy pulled his shirt off of him and he stood there bare. He leaned over her and unbuttoned her bra as he kissed her neck.

They both stood bare, Lucius couldn't take anymore of this torture. He picked Pansy up and placed her on the desk.

Pansy smirked.

Lucius climbed ontop of her. Looking in her eyes as if waiting for the right moment to continue.

Pansy looked at him.

Lucius thrusted into her.

Pansy moaned.

Moaning filled the room. Lucius moaned loudly and stopped. Pansy looked at him wanting more.

Lucius smirked at got off of her.

Pansy pouted not having reached her climax yet.

Lucius kissed her lips, he kissed her ear, he kissed her neck, he kissed her chest, he kissed her stomache, he kissed her belly button, he stopped.

Pansy moaned. "Don't tease me, Lucius."

Lucius kissed her between her sweating thighs on her moist center. He slipped his wandering tounge inside her.

Pansy screamed in pleasure.

Lucius licked her slowly. Taking in every moment.

Pansy breathed heavily.

Lucius slipped a finger inside her along with histounge.

She moaned loudly, it echoed threw out the room.

Lucius loved her reaction. He desided to pleasure her more, he slipped two more fingers into her. He took his tounge out of her and licked her legs. He moved his fingers inside of her.

Pansy moaned.

Lucius slowly stood up, keeping his hands working magic inside of her. He kissed her.

Pansy kissed his neck. She stopped and gasped in pleasure. Her breath warm against his neck.

He took his fingers out of her one by one. He licked them clean. He pushed ontop of her again.

"Not done yet?" Pansy asked breathlessly.

"Not until you admit I took your breathe away." He whispered.

"Then I'll never admit it." Pansy replied.

Lucius shoved himself into her again.

Moving in rhythm together against the wood desk. Moaning filled the room.

Pansy screamed loudly.

Lucius stopped and lay ontop of her.

Pansy sighed.

"It won't happen again." Lucius told her.

"Won't it?" Pansy asked. "We said that before."

Lucius kissed her neck.

"Thats what I thought." Pansy breathed.

Lucius looked at her. "It won't happen again, if you don't want it to." Lucius said.

"Lucius, you are the most adictive man I've ever been with, do you know that?" Pansy said.

"I hoped you'd say that." Lucius whispered suductivly.

"Draco won't be gone forever." Pansy told him.

Lucius sighed knowing this was a hint they should stop. He got off of her.

Pansy lay on his desk for a minute before she sat up. When she sat up Lucius had already left for a shower.

She put her clothes on and walked out of the room.

She walked out and her lips met another set of lips. "I missed you."

"You weren't gone very long." Pansy whispered, she opend her eyes.

"Not longer than usual."

"Draco..." Pansy said, she had thought it was Lucius.

"Expecting someone else?" Draco asked.

Pansy shook her head. "I'm just so happy to see you." Pansy said.

Draco kissed her. "As soon as my father's leg heals I'll be seeing more of you." Draco told her.

Pansy bit the inside of her lip guilty. She nodded and smiled. "I can't wait." She told him. They walked off together.

"I can." Lucius said standing near-by.He walked out off a dark shadow and walked back into his office.

Pansy looked back. She was already craving more of him. She looked at Draco. She smiled at him. What did she need Lucius for when Draco was right here?

Draco kissed her. "I've missed you my love." He whispered.

Pansy smiled, she looked back at the door again. She didn't know what she wanted. She knew she would have to pick soon, whatever her choice.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think about it. 


End file.
